totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Totally Dramatic Villain Conference
Totally Dramatic Villain Conference is going to be my first (and possibly my only) one-shot on the wiki. It will feature many villains from various stories as they try and find other villains to be in a new collaboration, so they'll be able to destroy their heroic enemies. Villains Main Villains *Olivia *Craig *Dante *Kasandra *Rob *"Tyrant" *Juan Minor Villains *Alvin *India *Henry *Russell *Jordan *Ryan Story The location was at an old boat house on Camp Wawanawkwa; it was quiet for a few seconds, but then the lights turned on and a bossy teenage girl began to talk to a teenage boy wearing a hat and a purple shirt, a teenage boy wearing a black shirt and gray pants, a teenage girl wearing a red shirt and tan pants, a teenage boy who was fat and had slop all over his shirt, a teenage boy wearing a crown and had a mustache, and a teenage boy wearing a green shirt and holding a book in his hand. "Hello, everyone; I'd like to welcome you all to this week's villain conference," Olivia said to the others, "Everyone state your name as usual." "I'm Craig, and the only reason I'm here is because my villain conference was shut down by our rivals' villain conference; thanks, Rob," he said. "We got shut down too, stupid, and I'm Rob," he said. "Pardon me, but I'm the great 'Tyrant', and I'd like to know why your villain conferences got shut down?" he asked them both. "Well, 'Tyrant', to answer your question, this fatso called the cops on us one night when we were doing absolutely nothing," Craig replied. "Well, after your conference got shut down, someone tattled on us and we got shut down two days later," Rob added. "Actually, I had your conferences shut down; that way, you would have to join mine," Olivia said, then chuckled. "That's colder than frozen pizza!" Rob shouted. "No, that's more colder than Dante's personality," Craig said. "I heard that, but you got a point," Dante said to Craig. "Can you just state your name?" Olivia asked. "Fine, I'm Dante, happy now?" he rhetorically asked. "I'm the great Kasandra, I'm so much more popular than all you losers combined," she said, bragging. "I'm Juan, and I totally resent that," he told Kasandra. "Who cares what you think?" Kasandra insultingly asked Juan. "For starters, I don't care," Juan insultingly replied. "People! People! Settle down!" Olivia shouted. Everybody began to calm down and suddenly began to listen to Olivia's announcements. "Okay, so word on the blog is that a new collaboration story is coming up and it involves some of us villains, along with those good-for-nothing heroes; however, the only problem is that we're severely outnumbered," Olivia announced, "There's only seven of us awesome villains and the other confirmed characters are stupid, goody two-shoe pansies, so we need to start recruiting more villains and fast." "My sister, Halle, can help us kick their goody-goody butts," Craig suggested. "Well, we have our alliances, but let's not fool ourselves, they sucked," Tyrant said. "Then what are we going to do if we can't find any villains?" Juan asked. "I have a villain suggestion," Kasandra said. "Who?" Olivia asked. "How about that Jordan dude? He's pretty evil, isn't he on our side, or what?" Kasandra asked. "Oh yeah, about that, remember when I said he couldn't come to last week's meeting, I actually meant I sat on him and then farted on him unconscious after he took my muffin on the way over, he's now pissed at us," Rob interruptingly replied. "I don't believe that, I'm bringing him in," Olivia said. She got up from her seat and walked over to a strange contraption; she then announced to her fellow villains, "Since some of us are too lazy to go over to villainous contestants' homes, Rob, I've invented this teleportation device that will bring our villain over here in a jiffy." She pressed a button and activated the teleportation device which warped Jordan to the villain conference. "Hey, what gives, this isn't my basement!" Jordan shouted. "Ah, Jordan, I'm so glad you came," Olivia said to him. "Why?" Jordan asked. "We're trying to find villains for this new collaboration and Kasandra suggested that we pick you," Dante replied. "I'll pass," Jordan said. "What? Why?" Kasandra asked. "Because I have better things to do," Jordan replied. "I suppose its playing video games and shooting your wall with a Nerf gun, am I right?" Craig asked. "You're right about the video games," Jordan replied. "Can you just join us," Rob said, "I mean, seriously, don't act useless." "At least, I have a life," Jordan said, making the other villains have redness on their cheeks. "Get him out, before I do something!" Dante shouted. "Whatever," Olivia said. She picked up Jordan and threw him into teleportation device and was warped back home. "Great suggestion, Kasandra, nice work," Tyrant sarcastically said. "It's not my fault that he would rather be useless!" Kasandra shouted. "So, any other suggestions," Olivia asked, then said, "Suggested villains that will be useless." "How about a villain from those camps?" Craig asked. "You mean the Total Drama Camps?" Rob asked. "No, Camp Rock, of course the Total Drama Camps," Craig replied. "I have a suggestion, but I don't know, he's pretty annoying," Juan said. "He can't be as bad as that other guy, bring him in," Tyrant said. "Fine," Juan said to Olivia, "Fire the teleportation device to 1337 Iem Street." "Done," Olivia said. She pressed the button and warped a boy to the villain conference, but it also sent someone else too. "Alright, dudes and dudettes, get ready to meet the most manliest, awesomest, most handsome guy in the entire world whose more hot than Justin, it's Alvin," he proclaimed. "Yeah, what's up, Alvin? Juan asked. "Not much, so what is this," Alvin asked, "Some stupid little club?" "No, we're trying to find villains for this new collaboration," Dante replied. "Well, I hope you know without the hot, hot, hot Alvin, you'll all beat defeated easily," he proclaimed. "What makes you say that, hot shot?" Rob asked. "Because I'm just Alvin; I'm hot, smart, and a jackass," he replied. "That's inviting," Rob sarcastically said. "Well, you guys are starting to become old news, it's time for me to be in a story and become the best villain ever!" Alvin shouted. "Hey, listen up, Alvin, I hope you realize you're only a pathetic villain only on camps and got arrested in one of them, you know what, screw it, it's not going to work out!" Dante shouted. Dante got up and kicked Alvin out of the boat house. Due to the villains being focused on Alvin's boasting, they didn't realize somebody else was there, until after he was kicked out. "Whose that," Tyrant asked, "Is she a villain?" "I'm no such thing," Fluffy replied. "Then get out!" Tyrant shouted. Fluffy fled from the boat house and tried to find Alvin. "Now with that out of the way, let's take a lunch break," Olivia announced. "It's ten o' clock, Olivia, don't you think it's too late for lunch?" Craig asked. "You'll have lunch, or get out!" Olivia shouted. "Fine, so what are we having?" Craig asked. "Eggplant parmesan," Olivia replied. Plates of eggplant parmesan appeared on the villains' desks. "My favorite!" Rob shouted. "I thought chicken was your favorite," Dante said. "Yeah, but eggplant parmesan is also my favorite, along with beans, corn, cheese, hot dogs, hamburgers, donuts, pie, cake, and cinnamon buns," Rob responded. "Thanks for that bit of nonsense, Rob," Kasandra said. "No problem," Rob said. Rob quickly stuffed down his eggplant parmesan, while the other villains took their time. "Is that how you always eat?" Kasandra asked Rob. "How did you know?" Rob asked Kasandra. "I don't really know," Kasandra replied. A few minutes later, everyone else finished their eggplant parmesan. "So who else can we try to recruit?" Olivia asked. "How about you try suggesting this time," Juan said, "You're the leader after all." "Yeah, but the leader orders you to suggest people," Olivia told Juan. "She's got a point," Kasandra said. "What about that Russell Hantz guy from the celebrity story," Tyrant suggested. "Why him, that guy is annoying," Dante responded. "Why?" Olivia asked. "He's cocky, arrogant, and is a mixture between the devil and the Lucky Charms leprachaun, he won't do anything except talk about great he is, before I kick him out," Dante replied. A knocking was heard and Olivia said, "Dante, you go get it." "Why does it always have to be me?" Dante asked himself. Dante got the door and it was none other than Russell Hantz himself. "Oh great, he's here," Craig said, "He must've heard what Dante said about him." "I don't mind saying it again in front of his face," Dante said. "I heard it already," Russell proclaimed. "How can you hear it when your house is about a mile away from here?" Dante asked him. "My overratedness let's me hear conversations about me that are negative," Russell proclaimed. "What a godplayer," Juan said. "I don't care, I'm Russell Hantz, and I'm the greatest player to ever play the game," he said, bragging. "Can you just shut up and help us with our cause?" Craig asked. "What's your cause?" Russell asked. "We're trying to find villains for a new collaboration and 'Tyrant' thought it was a good idea to suggest you," Dante replied. "I didn't know he was going to be this cocky," Tyrant said, trying to defend himself. "Shut up, I'm the best there is!" Russell shouted. "Can I kick him out?" Dante asked Olivia. "Please do," Olivia replied. Dante then kicked Russell out, while he shouted, "You won't win without me!" "Whatever!" Dante exclaimed. "Thank goodness, that was taken care of," Rob said, as he farted. "Damn it, Rob!" Craig shouted. "Sorry, eggplant gets me gasy," Rob said, as he farted again. "Why me?" Tyrant asked himself. "Because you're an unfortunate boy," Dante replied. "Ugh!" Tyrant exclaimed, then asked, "Can we just call it a night?" "Not yet," Olivia replied. "Who else is there to suggest," Craig asked, then said, "All of our suggestions have been complete failures." Suddenly, a teenage girl wearing a light green shirt and a purple skirt bursted into the villain conference, shouting while acting, "Fear not, the new villain you've been looking for has came!" "Wait, who the hell are you?" Rob asked. "My name is India; you all should've heard of me, because of my graceful acting," she replied. "Yeah, and what story were you from?" Kasandra asked. "Why from Total Drama Craziness, of course, and now I can plot my revenge on those foolish contestants I had to play with," India replied. "What did you do that made you a villain, wise guy, I mean lady?" Rob asked her. "I separated Valeria and Elias," India replied. "Yeah, real evil," Kasandra sarcastically said, then shouted, "Leave!" "But I know I can help, I have great acting skills," India said. "And I have great kicking skills that I'm going to use on you if you don't leave," Dante responded. "But," India begged. Dante got up and kicked India out of the villain conference. As soon as Dante kicked India out, Rob started to fart uncontrollably. "Rob, quit the farting!" Tyrant shouted. "It's not my fault eggplants cause an explosion in my pants," Rob said guiltily. "How about controlling that explosion?" Craig asked. "Oh, boy, if I only I thought of that," Rob sarcastically replied. "Okay, people, I have one last suggestion, and he is a failure, we'll all go home for the night," Olivia announced. "It's about time!" Juan shouted. Rob farted again, and 'Tyrant' shouted to him, "Rob, enough with the damn farting!" "I'm trying to not fart," Rob said. Olivia walked over to the teleportation device one last time and pressed the button and warped her suggested villain to the conference. "Who are you?" Juan asked. "My name's Ryan," he replied. "How evil are you?" Rob asked. "I'm an A+ backstabbing, cheating, manipulative, and 100% evil genius," Ryan replied. "Way better than those other suggestions," Olivia said. "I'm better than all those suggestions combined, I know what to do; not just to be an evil con artist, but to stay in the game as well," Ryan told her. Craig chuckled evilly, as he said, "I like this guy, I want him in." "Best suggestion and the only good one tonight," Dante said. "I say, let him in, any objections?" Olivia asked. Nobody objected, as Olivia said to Ryan, "You're in." "Sweet!" Ryan shouted. Rob farted again, and 'Tyrant' said to him, "That's it Rob, I've had enough." Rob farted a second time in a row, and 'Tyrant slammed his face down onto his desk, while the other villains looked at him with shocked faces. "What? What? What?" Tyrant asked repeatedly. "Tyrant, can I see you in my office?" Olivia asked. "Fine," Tyrant replied. He followed her into her office as they began to talk. "So why did you want to see me?" Tyrant asked her. "Yeah, listen, I'm sorry I have to say this but we won't be needing your services anymore," Olivia explained. "Why?" Tyrant asked her. "Well, you knocked out Rob; come on man, not cool," Olivia replied. "But Dante literally kicked three people out," Tyrant said, arguing. "No, he kicked out three unimportant people, we needed Rob," Olivia told him. "This is a bunch of crap, whose going to replace me?" Tyrant asked. "I would say Ryan, but since we need more villains, we found somebody just to replace you," Olivia explained, "So, in other words, you're fired." "Whatever," Tyrant said, as he exited Olivia's office, as well as the villain conference. Meanwhile, back in the conference room, the villains started to mingle with Ryan and Tyrant's replacement. "Hey, 'Tyrant', you got blonde hair and green eyes for some reason," Craig said. "That's not 'Tyrant', stupid," Kasandra responded. "Hello, everyone, the name's Henry," he told them. "Henry, from Tdi MANSION LOCKDOWN, well you must have some evilness that won't backfire," Dante said, then asked, "Right?" "Speak for yourself, dude," Henry replied. They all looked at Dante with annoyed faces. "Okay, okay; so I kind of done myself in during my last day on Total Drama Tropics, like I care now," Dante said. "Whatever happened to 'Tyrant'?" Craig asked himself. "Who cares, let's just enjoy ourselves before we leave," Juan said. They all relaxed during their last minutes at the villain conference and they all lived devilishly ever after. Epilogue 'Tyrant' and three other villains were sitting in his living room, as they found who made the cut. "What do you mean I was rejected?" Lynn asked. "Sorry, madam, but you're only in here as a liability," Tyrant replied. "How come I didn't make it in?" Ben asked. "Because you're nothing compared to me, so the real question is why I'm not in this collaboration?" Russell asked. "Oh, shut up, at least you were lucky I suggested you," Tyrant replied. "So wait, if we didn't make it in, who did?" Ben asked. A teenage girl bursted into Tyrant's living room and shouted, "Losers, I, the great India, has made it in, along with my great acting!" "Are you kidding me?" Lynn asked, annoyed. "India, you're the one who gets in and we don't; what kind of crap is that?" Tyrant asked. "Who cares, I'm in this collaboration, and there's nothing you losers can do about it!" India shouted. "We'll see about that," Russell said. "What are you doing?" India asked them. The four rejected villains then kicked India out of Tyrant's house. "So what do we do now?" Russell asked. "I say we write an angry letter," Ben replied. "No, that's too tedious and dumb," Tyrant said. Ryan then bursted into Tyrant's house and asked them, "Hey, losers, you do know the cut was not yet confirmed, right?" "Seriously, damn it!" Tyrant shouted in frustration. THE END Special Thanks To These Authors For Allowing Me To Use Their Characters #Koops #Jessica #Spenny #Sprinklemist #Fanny #Nalyd #James #Reddy #Shane #Darkdonpatch #Webly #Spikes793 #Ryan #GM Category:Koops' Kewl Kollection of Stories